Frozen: Dove's Story
by Selena Cloud
Summary: My name is Dove. I am half human and half mermaid and I have the powers of the ocean. I left my home at age 11 however everything change since I lefted home. My name is Dove. Ever since I was small I always had a thing for water. But then when I turned 4 I found out I had powers like Elsa. But as the years went everything changed for me and my sisters.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Dove. Ever since I was small I always had a thing for water. But then when I turned 4 I found out I had powers like Elsa. But as the years went everything changed for me and my sisters._

~Years ago~

I was sound asleep before I felt a pair of little hands shake me around.

"Dove... dove... wake up, wake up" It was my bigger sister Anna.

"Anna 5 more minutes.." I said already tired

"But I wanna play" she said happily.

I let out a kid giggle "Go play with Elsa, she might make a snowman"

Anna smiled and left to go to Elsa's room. My eyes shot open before I sat up.

"I better follow them" I said softly before I got out of my room and soft made little steps without making a sound. I heard crying so I ran down the stairs and open the door to see Elsa holding Anna in her arms crying.

"Its okay Anna I got you" Elsa said crying.

"Anna" I gasped softly before I ran to them with our parents behind us opening the door.

"Elsa what have you done" our father said "This is getting out of hand!"

"But dad it was a mistake. She didnt mean to" I protested.

"Shes ice cold" our mother said. My father looked at me.

"Dove stay here we will be right back" said my dad before he left with my mother, Elsa and a cold Anna. Ever since that night I have been practicing my powers. I have been playing with Anna but Elsa and her grew more apart. I sighed. Elsa had powers but she couldnt tell Anna however I at least told Anna about my water powers.

When I turned 11 I had to leave and I had no other choice. I said goodbye to Anna to Elsa. My parents went outside with me. I was not a white skinned girl with blue watery eyes. My curly blue hair was up to my shoulders.

"Goodbye mother" I said softly.

My mother hugged me as the tears went out of her. I hugged her back before we pulled away.

"Be safe..."

I smiled then walked far away from the kingdom.

"Let it flow...Let it flow...Cant control the force anymore...Let it flow...Let it flow...Turn my back and slam the door"

I sang with my heart out as my normal maid clothes turned into a blue watery dress.

"The water never bothered me anyway..." I sang as I jumped into the water. I felt a power surge around me. I felt my leg become a tail.

"Let it flow! Let it flowww! And I rise like a newborn wave! Let it flow! Let it flow! The perfect girl is gone! Im with the wave! With no more pain! Let the waves crash on!" I sang as I smiled before I smiled.

"The water never bothered me anyway"

I stopped singing and swam away, flowing through the water.

_Someday I will return when I am needed the most..._


	2. Chapter 2

_As the years went I found out my parents death. I cried for at least 3 days. However as time went I got over it. Today is the day... I go back.._

I used my tail to swim through the ocean until I reached the place where I started.

"Spread you wings and fly, let it off the sky" I sang and repeated it 3 times until I felt a power come over me. I felt my tail turn back into my human legs. I walked out of the water. I was now 16 years old.

"Time to see what I missed in the world" I said smiling before running off.

~The party~

Aww... I missed the coronation...Oh well. I walked inside of the castle and I was greeted by sounds of cheering people.

"Its Princess Dove"

"She really is here!"

"Dove!" a familiar voice called out to me. I turned around to see my big sister Anna. I let out a smile.

"Anna!" I cried out in joy. We hugged each other. I felt a tear escape me as I pulled away. I had never felt this in a long time. Sure I had my friends in the sea but it wasn't the same.

"So how was it. Did you meet anybody. Come on tell me" Anna said quickly while holding my hand. I laughed softly before I spoke up.

"Anna calm down Ill tell you about after the party"

I walked away from her before I saw Elsa who was in her blue dress with a red long cape.

"There is the queen" I said smiling at her. She giggled softly before she smiled back.

"And the princess returns" she said smiling. I smiled wider before I hugged her.

"Good to see you sis" Elsa said before pulling away. Great I'm the shortest one... Still! I smiled before I walked off. I talked with the guests until a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up to see a handsome man. I blushed.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. I blushed and nodded. He took my hand and we went for the slow dance. I felt my heart beating fast. I never felt like this before. After the dance ended he just disappeared. I looked confused before I saw Elsa and Anna looking more separated. Sigh...

"We would like your blessing of our marriage" I heard Anna and a boy say. I ran to Elsa, Anna and a prince.

"Married?" I asked in shock "Man that was quick"

"Marriage?" Elsa asked.

"Okay this confusing Anna" I pointed out

Anna went in crazy ideas for the marriage before Elsa stopped her.

"No one is coming here, No one is getting married" Elsa said sternly.

"What?" Anna asked

"May I talk with you please alone?" Elsa asked.

"No, what ever you have to say. You can say with both of us and Dove" said Anna holding onto her prince. I sighed.

"Fine" Elsa said "You cant marry a man you just met" Uh oh

"You can if its true love" said Anna

"Guys..." I said before I was cut off.

"Stay out of it Dove" Elsa said looking at me "Please..."

I didn't say a word and stepped away before I heard Elsa say

"The party is over, close the gates"

"What?' Anna said before she ran to her "No, no Elsa wait"

Anna took one of her gloves. Elsa turned to her.

"Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please please I cant live like this anymore..." Anna begged still holding on to the glove.

Elsa looked at her "Then leave like Dove"

Anna gasped. I walked over to them to stop Anna from losing it but it was to late...

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna yelled.

Elsa continued walking "Enough Anna..."

"No why! Why do you shut me out! Why do you shut the world out! What are you so afraid of" Anna screamed. Elsa turned around moving her free hand.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" She screamed before her powers were revealed. Ice crystals formed around Elsa. Everyone backed away.

"Oh no..." I said.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered. Elsa quickly opened the door and ran away. Me and Anna ran out of the door and went out of the castle doors

"Elsa!" We screamed but it was to late. She was gone..

"The ocean..." I said "Its turning to ice..."

Oh no...


	3. Preview of Chapter 3

_Oh no...The water...is turning to ice..._

I cant believe this! Elsa ran away and the worlds turning into winter. Not the type of party I had in mind.

"Im going to go after her" said Anna getting her horse.

I walked up "Im going with you"

Anna nodded while her lover came up.

"No Anna you cant its to dangerous" he said.

"Im going" Anna finished as she got on the horse "If me and Dove are not back get help"

I nodded in agreement before I got on the horse with Anna and then we were off through the forest. As we went through the forest Anna called for Elsa's name as the snow got bigger and bigger.

"Wow I did wish for a snow day but not this big" I said

Anna rolled her eyes before she continued to say her name.

"Elsa!"

~Time skip~ (Yea sorry)

Anna and me walked through the snow freezing cold. Even for me it was cold. And I was in the water for crying out loud!

Me and Anna made it a store plus a sauna. I was able to grab what ever was left into my own snow suit outfit.

* * *

**Thats a preview the rest of it will show soon. Im so sorry for taking a while but in school the exit projects I have to do. So I have to do this. I hope I can get chapter 3 but for now this is it...**

~Selena~


	4. Chapter 3

_Oh no...The water...is turning to ice..._

I cant believe this! Elsa ran away and the worlds turning into winter. Not the type of party I had in mind.

"Im going to go after her" said Anna getting her horse.

I walked up "Im going with you"

Anna nodded while her lover came up.

"No Anna you cant its to dangerous" he said.

"Im going" Anna finished as she got on the horse "If me and Dove are not back get help"

I nodded in agreement before I got on the horse with Anna and then we were off through the forest. As we went through the forest Anna called for Elsa's name as the snow got bigger and bigger.

"Wow I did wish for a snow day but not this big" I said

Anna rolled her eyes before she continued to say her name.

"Elsa!"

~Time skip~ (Yea sorry)

Anna and me walked through the snow freezing cold. Even for me it was cold. And I was in the water for crying out loud!

Me and Anna made it a store plus a sauna. I was able to grab what ever was left into my own snow suit outfit.

"This will do" I said smiling at my new outfit "Love love!"

I walked back to see Anna being awkward between a man covered in snow. I rolled my eyes. After me and Anna got everything we needed. Anna pulled me outside and started to pull me somewhere.

"You know I can walk you know" I pointed out.

"I know but were going to need some help to find Elsa" Anna said to me back. I sighed before I was still dragged to a small house.

Anna stood and listened to the music that was playing before she opened the door.

"Nice duet" she said with a smile.

"Oh its just you two" said the man "What do you want?"

"We need your help to get to the north mountain" Anna said.

"I dont take people any where" the man pointed out.

"Why you little!" I said before I was about to attack when Anna pulled me back.

"Ima wait outside" I said as I walked out. I stood outside and sighed before Anna and the guy I DO NOT LIKE come out.

~Later on~

We were on the sled as the man led us up the mountain. I ignore the talk between Anna and the man because who wouldn't it got annoying after 3 seconds! Until I felt something was wrong and the sled stopped.

"Anna stop" I whispered as the man covered her mouth. I turned around and saw yellow eyes.

"Uh oh..."

The sled began to move fast. WERE WOLFS ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

~To be continued~

* * *

**Good News tests stop for now! Bad news another is coming. Oh well at least I did another chapter**


End file.
